Son of a Rich Man
by TwistedLove101
Summary: Christian grew up with an average life. What happens when finds out who really is? What happens when he found out that he is a son of a rich man named Carrick Grey? Most of all, what will happen if he falls in love with a girl forbidden for him?


**CHAPTER 1**

_Blue eyes. Dazzling blue eyes looked at me and I felt complete. Seeing her is like a missing puzzle piece completed. It's like something in me was resurrected. She touched my arm and all I can think of was heaven. Her fingertips slowly traced down my skin and I couldn't be even happier._

_Very slowly, she pressed her lips to mine and I kissed her back with the same delight. The portals of sins and the thoughts of something wrong have finally come to an end. When she is with me, all wrong things turn to right and all bad turn to good. _

"_I love you" I told her._

"_I love you too" She whispered. As the kiss went deeper, I felt myself being shaken._

"_Wake up" She suddenly says._

"_What?"_

"_Wake up" She says again._

Oh crap!

"Look Christian, I am very liberating father but I am not loose in terms of education. So get up, arrange your bed, take a bath, change, eat breakfast and go to school." Damn! Dad, how can you be so negative?! Gah!

He walked out of my room and I just stared at the ceiling with frustration. It was that dream again. It was that girl with blue eyes. It has been the dream for five years now. Same dream. Same white bed. I am shirtless and she is wearing a white nightgown. We kiss and I wake up all because of my father, George Taylor.

After moments of staring at nothing, I stood up and did exactly what he told. At the age of seventeen, I am a junior here in St. Germain High School in New Orleans. I am living an average life with my father. My mother died giving birth to me as my father said.

I went downstairs and breakfast was ready. There were eggs and bacon. Dad is really the best. He may not be that rich but I am still grateful for having him.

"So when will you ask Kate to be your girlfriend?" He asked, making me almost puking my food.

"Dad, there is nothing going on between me and Kate." I just don't like how my father is so in love of the idea of me and Kate together. She has been my bestfriend since kindergarten and I never saw her more than that. I admit she is gorgeous. Her blonde hair is really attractive but there was never a spark between us.

"You and Kate would make a great couple." He answered seriously.

"Whatever Dad" I told him.

There is something fishy about this day. Dad's being so silent and it is not normal for him to be. He just stared at nothing and I don't know why.

"Dad? Why are you sad?" I asked him.

He lifted up his head and our faces met. He faked a smile and said, "Nothing. Just got so tired after work last night." I know he is lying but I cannot force him to tell the truth. It is almost as if telling the truth is a much burden for him.

"You are going to be late for school, Christian." He told me.

I ignored the way he acted and just went to school. I really don't understand how my Dad managed to educate me in a private school when he is only a mechanic. He told me that I was a scholar but the last time I checked, my tuition fee is fully paid.

"Deep thinking, aren't we?" Kate teased as she went out of her pink Audi.

"I dreamt of her again." I answered focusing my attention to the girl I dreamt of.

She smiled a little and said, "I am sure it's nothing. Don't expect too much, Christian."

I smiled at that. "You know what? There has never been a time when you supported me to date. C'mon Kate! I need support here. One more dream and I'll find her. You are coming with me to search for her."

She didn't respond to that. She just continued to walk like she was being annoyed.

"I get it, Kate. You are too fabulous to search for her and I am sure your stilettos won't take it." I teased her and she laughed at that.

"I will never help you find her." She told me.

"Pffffff..." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, she grabbed her handkerchief and wiped it on my forehead.

"You have too much sweat, Christian. I told you to just call me so you can ride on my car." Kate is rich. Her parents are like big in media but one thing I like about her is that she never brags of anything she has.

"If you help me find her, I will ride inside that little pink Audi of yours." With that, she just giggled a little and punched my chest playfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**SON OF A RICH MAN**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

School ended with me barely listening to the teacher. I don't know why but this day is really off for me. My dream was cut and my Dad is acting really strange. Where is that man who used to tease me every morning? He barely gets sad but this day he is. I really don't know what's going on.

"Thanks for the ride, Kate." I told her.

I was about to come out of her car but she handed me my sketch pad. "Does she look exactly like that?"

I smiled at that. I have been drawing her face from the very first night I dreamt of her. "Isn't she lovely?"

Kate was silent for a few seconds then she laughed and joked, "Go home, Christian. George surely prepared a meal for you already."

I laughed at that and started walking towards my house. Kate never thought about my house negatively. She never cared that we are exact opposites. She is rich and I am poor but friendship is not based on social background, right?

I went inside and I paused. What is all these?

There were bags everywhere and all our things are covered in white cloths. Dad was standing before me with red eyes. What is going on?

I dropped my backpack and asked, "What is going on, Dad? Are being kicked out of the house? Did we lack cash? I assure you, Dad. I can transfer to a public school and I can work."

A few moments later, he answered, "Sit down, Son."

I waited for him to say something but he sobbed first, "What is going on, Dad?" I really am worried now. This isn't normal. This is not him. This is something big.

He answered, "I am not your father"

Then, my whole world crashed. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"You are the son of a CEO, Christian. Your real name is Christian Grey. Carrick Grey is your father." Before I knew it, tears rolled down my cheeks. No, no, no.

"Seventeen years ago, your Dad had a fight with a Mafia Boss. They attacked your house and your mother died because of protecting you. Your Dad was determined to keep you but his enemy was also determined to kill you. I was your father's bodyguard and he promised me to take care of you."

"THIS IS NOT TRUE! THIS IS NOT TRUE!" I punched the wooden table making my father flinch.

"Believe me, Christian. I don't want to give you back but he needs you. The Mafia Boss is dead and you are perfectly safe to come back."

"No Dad, No!" I sobbed.

"We are coming back tonight, Christian. We take off tonight."

"This is not real, Dad. Tell me I am dreaming!"

"You are not dreaming, Christian! All your life he looked after you. He made sure you get to study in a private school. He made sure you can eat three times a day and he was always there for us, Christian."

"Why will you do this, huh? WHY?!"

"Because your real father has been yearning for you, Christian and this is the only time he has."

And even though my heart ached, we rode on a private jet on our way to Seattle.

**REVIEW PLLLLEEEEEASSSEEE...**


End file.
